1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an object recognition method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increasing desire for enhanced security, an object identification technique has been widely applied to various fields such as a monitoring system, an access control system, a smart device, and the like. As an example, prior to a smart device being unlocked, identity verification may be performed on a user. When a verified identity matches a pre-registered user, the smart device may be unlocked. When the verified identity does not match the pre-registered user, the smart device may remain locked or provide alert notification. Here, the smart device may include, for example, a smartphone, smart glasses, a smart television (TV), smart furniture, and a smart vehicle.
The identity verification may be based on two methods in general. In one method, the identity verification may be performed using authentication equipment, for example, a key, an identification (ID) card, and a smart card. In another method, the identity verification may be performed based on authentication information, for example, a verbal order, a password, and a preset manipulation. As an example, the identity verification may be performed by inputting a password and verifying the input password through an interactive interface of a smartphone. As another example, the identity verification may be performed by sliding a block on a screen of the smartphone based on a preset pattern or connecting points on the screen based on a preset order.
However, the authentication information such as the password and the verbal order and the authentication equipment such as the key and the smart card may have a risk of an identity theft and thus, ensure a relatively low security. A manipulation, for example, inputting the password or connecting the points on the screen, for performing the identity verification based on the methods may cause an inconvenience of a user. Also, a manipulation performed through a screen touch and a manipulation performed with two hands may reduce a positive experience of the user.
A human attribute may be more robust against identity theft when compared to using the authentication information and the authentication equipment. An identity verification method using the human attribute has been known as a method that ensures a relatively high security. In the identity verification method using the human attribute, an identity of a user may be verified by acquiring user information including, for example, an eye image, a facial image, a hand image, and a gesture image, using a photographing device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and matching the acquired user image information and pre-registered user image information.
The identity verification method using the human attribute may be performed by using a relatively large amount of energy. Although an operation of awakening and unlocking a device is applied to reduce energy consumption, the operation may increase a number of manipulations. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of identity verification performed through a simple manipulation at low energy consumption.